lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mongolia (v.1: vicious wolf)
Muunokhoi "Moon" Borjigin (Mongolia) Background Before Liberty: *Born in the capital of Mongolia, Ulan Bataar, and lived there until he turned 14. Spent the first few years living in a ger before they moved into a house within the city. From almost before he could walk, he was put on the back of a horse by his father, and has loved horses ever since. Also milk, which he's loved ever since he was an infant. He most likely enjoyed his mommy's breast milk more than most babies.... Most of his childhood was spent horsebackriding and practicing archery. He also learned Russian like other kids in school. Of course playing with the other kids sometimes, but he enjoyed his own company most of the time. Always a cheerful and brave boy, and as he reached his teen years, a bit of a bully. And then he moved to Liberty at the age of 14. In Liberty: *Like mentioned above, Moon moved to Liberty with his parents at the age of 14, starting high school a few days later. His high school years were spent studying like the cute nerd he was, and bullying some poor bastards inbetween periods. Especially Yao and Ivan got to "enjoy" his bullying for a while. Of course it was good fun for Moon, but not for them. He was basically an ass during high school. After he graduated, he got into a good college, and after THAT again, he became a firefighter in Liberty. Or, first in Liberty, and then in NYC, where he got a girlfriend whom he moved in with for a couple of years when he was 25. They broke up shortly after he turned 27, so he came back to Liberty, got his job back and has stayed since. During his second stay in Liberty, he's met a lot of new people, made an enemy or two, more friends and even found a new love. And also participated in a shampoo commercial, although it's not something he tells people. At all, he'd rather forget the whole thing. His love for milk is still strong, such as his love for archery and horses. His time is now spent on his hobbies, his girlfriend and his job. Personality Brave, strong, cheerful, slightly dorky, he loves the outdoors and even though he's 28, he doesn't mind being a kid. Sometimes. Despite his bullying days, he really has a heart of gold and can get very p rotective towards people he cares about. Although there is this hidden part of him that is REALLY mean and vicious, and can at the worst end in someone getting really injured, or maybe even killed, but luckily that hasn't happened yet, and he's hoping it never will. Moon is very strong physically, and can easily snap your neck in half if he gets angry enough. High school was the worst period for this side, and Ivan and Yao both suffered under it for a long time... Moon just does his best to keep that part of himself well under wraps, mostly by staying away from people that can anger him enough, and by meditating sometimes at home. He also doesn't mind getting his hands dirty. With actual dirt and heavy work. Not... in that way. Although I'm sure he doe sn't mind THAT way either. Relationships 'Family:' *'His parents, Jin and Adalet Borjigin.' Father (Jin) Mongolian/Chinese and mother (Adalet) Mongolian/Turkish, which gives Moon quite the interesting mix of nationalities. He respects and loves them more than anything, and does his best to make them proud with what he does in life. Luckily they were happy about his choice in girlfriend, which makes him even happier. *'COUSIN: Sadiq Adnan.' Cousin on his mother's side. Adalet's mother is Turkish, and Adalet is the sister of one of Sadiq's parents. The two have never been the best of friends, but have at least tolerated each other. More in the way that Sadiq has picked on Moon since they were little and Moon has gotten back at him by being a little bastard. The age difference on almost ten years has never mattered. They're very slowly getting back in touch, but nothing has so far proven that they've grown out of their bastard ways around each other. Friends: *'Wang Yao( WAIFU).' During high school, Moon loved picking on the poor guy. That luckily stopped after a while, and just a few months ago he gave an outmost sincere apology. They seem to be on better terms now, and Moon really hopes they can actually be real friends, cause he IS sorry he was a dick back then. He's a grown man after all! Better late than never, right? Yao is actually one of the few people from his past that he LIKES. *'Heike Van Peeters'. The cutest little thing Moon has ever met. He was slightly unaware the girl had a quick crush on him, and she quickly became the little sister he never got. Adorable and really kind, and he loves the pastries she's made for him in the past. He knows she's got two older siblings, but there's something about Heike that just makes him want to take care of her. She's too cute. *'Elizaveta Hedervary' (Shut up I'm lazy :l ) Another person he liked to pick on. Except she picked on HIM again. And Moon found that strangely refreshing, so instead of being an ass to her, they sort of teamed up against others. Lizzy was also his first girlfriend. If you can really call it that... His virginity? Lizzy has it. She also brings out his high school self to some degree. But mostly the verbal part, he doesn't exactly beat her up on a daily basis. Lizzy's just fun to snark at. :3 She also calls him Moomookins, to his great annoyance. *'Sindre Myhre'. They went camping together this summer. They fished and fell into the lake. It was fun :3 The blonde also has never done anything to anger Moon, which he appreciates. He has that... calm air about him that Moon likes. CAUSE IT CALMS HIM DOWN. *'Zhi Wang'. He saved his ass from almost dying in October 2009. Zhi doesn't know he used to bully his brother. At least Moon doesn't think he knows. He doesn't see the kid too often, but he thinks he's alright. *'Veata Chea'. Moon was the girl's babysitter when they were kids. His parents would sometimes take trips to Cambodia and bring him with them. He never knew what they visited Cambodia for, but he knows it was for other reasons than just vacation. His parents seemed a bit... tense at some points during their stay. Babysitting Veata could be a challenge. She was always a bundle of energy and it tired him out sometimes, making him fall asleep almost right after he'd managed to put her to bed. Who knew a 2-3 year old could have SO much energy? Veata is also a reason why he's taken the nickname Moon. She couldn't say his full name, so she just stuck to Moon. He found it a little cute so he decided to keep it, also after he stopped babysitting her. Now they've met again, their old friendship, no matter how strange and wacked, has come back again. She's even moved into his house, and Moon makes sure she stays out of trouble, like a proper nanny. At least as much trouble he can manage.... Enemies: *'Ivan Braginsky'. Bullied in high school. SO MUCH. The poor man still got scars from their unfortunate encounters, and even though Moon has apologized, and even saved the Russian from a fire, it hasn't really melted that icy wall between them. He doesn't really try to fix it anymore, but leaves Ivan alone instead. *'Conner O'Conner'. Sadly Connie's not here anymore, but I felt he deserved a mention. Conner and Moon were in that shampoo commercial together, and also ended up together in a hotel room. Fighting over a piece of chocolate. Lots of alcohol and... things happened. They didn't really talk after that, and when Moon started having feelings for Conner's sister, things pretty much went straight south. *'Jared Montour'. He broke his cigarette. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. Still, Jared seems to dislike him VERY much because of this. And Moon doesn't like him either, he just stays away. Love Interests: *''Girlfriend Rhema Lee Tomkins<3'' She is probably Moon's most favorite person in the entire world right now. She's adorable, beautiful, fun and brings a smile to his face no matter ho w upset he is one day. After meeting her in January 2010, they became friends, but he soon developed deeper feelings than just friendship for her. It took a few months, but finally, on Remy's birthday even, they got together. And the silly dork couldn't be happier... *''Horses. Seriously, his favorite animal. He's loved the creature since he was a tiny tot, and will forever love them. He has his own special way of bonding with them, and knows how to calm down an angry horse. His balance on horseback is excellent, and if he had enough money, he'd love to get a ranch one day. But so far his savings aren't quite at the goal, so he's still saving. And also trying to find a proper place. And it of course wouldn't hurt if Remy wanted to live there with him some day. A small dream of his~ *His hair.'' Just.... Yeah. *''Elizaveta Hedervary.'' Check Friends. THIS MEANS NOTHING, MERU >8U Just. Yeah... DEEP DEEP DEEP DOWN. Fun Facts *He blushes for almost anything. You might call it some kind of problem, and everytime he's just a bit embarrassed or frustrated, his cheeks flare up and he finds it really annoying. *Moon is trilingual. Mongolian, English and Russian. The Russian is cause Mongolia is pretty influenced by Russian culture, so he took it in school. But he doesn't know Turkish or Mandarin, even though he has both Chinese and Turk ish genes. *When he was a little boy, strangers used to tell his mother what a cute daughter she had... At least now he's not mistaken for being female anymore. *He used to wrestle, but barely does it anymore. Availability plays a big part in the reason why he's sorta quit. *Moon does have a car, but he prefers to walk, and walks most of the time when he's heading somewhere. He actually spends more time driving the firetruck than his own car. *He wears glasses, as he earlier in 2010 realized he needed them. Not that he's too happy about it, but you gotta do what you gotta do. Category:Asia Category:Original Character Category:Currently Played Category:Character